Warrior Holidays 2
by Falconface
Summary: The years still go on! More holidays, more laughs! With more questions like what did Hollyleaf wish for for Christmas? Will Jayfeather be lucky this Saint Patrick's? And will Lionblaze still be sane after going through another heart broken Valentine's Day? Better read and find out! Contains spoilers for Power of Three and Omen of the Stars.
1. Christmas

**Okay, so I didn't even begin writing this until about two days before Christmas. And well, it seemed wrong to work on it on the holiday, and I was busy enjoying my new laptop after, so I never really got around to it. (not to mention the great, I-might-of-accidentally-gotten-locked-out-of-my-new-computer incident) Anyway, please read and I hope you enjoy!**

**Christmas**

"Dear Santa," Hollyleaf read aloud as she scribbled words on a piece of paper. "This is the second time I've written to you, since it's only been my second Christmas. I was planning to wish for a tree again, particularly a cotton tree, which remains missing from my vast collection. But instead I've decided to wish for something a little more personal. Revenge. If you could please kill Ashfur this year, that would be great. Love, Hollyleaf."

She paused a second, thinking, then added. "P.S. Sorry for last year. I promise my grandpaw won't attack you again. Me and my brothers will tie him down. So don't be a wuss and skip out on our place."

She hesitated, and added even more. "P.P.S. After you slaughter Ashfur, you can still give me a tree if you want. Oh, and Fuffy wants something inedible to eat for Christmas."

Satisfied, she folded the paper and stuck it in an envelope.

"I've been good this year, right Fluffy?" Hollyleaf stroked her bunny, as she wrote the address on the letter. Fluffy ate a napkin in reply.

...

In dream world...

...

"Hey! Hey Ashfur! Ashfur! Hey! Hey! Ashfur!" Jayfeather poked the tom.

"Shut up already!" The warrior snapped. "Stop haunting me in my dreams!"

"But, but Ashfur! There's unicorns!" Jayfeather gave an evil grin. After all he knew was Ashfur was dreaming. He knew what everyone was dreaming. He always did.

"STOP TALKING!" Ashfur screamed, startling several unicorns in the rainbow fields.

Jayfeather hushed, putting on his most so-not-innocent face.

Ashfur gave a relieved sigh. "Finally..."

"Hey! What's finally? Hey, hey! Why don't you tell me? Hey Ashfur! Come on, say something! Hey! Hey Ashfur!" Jayfeather started up again, grinning madly.

"Shoot me now..." Ashfur groaned.

...

By the entrance of camp...

...

Spiderleg sipped his coffee, browsing through the newspaper in his paws. He was on guard duty, sitting on a chair by the entrance to camp. Suddenly, the protective brambles shuttered, and a grey shape blurred past, smashing into him and splashing coffee everywhere.

"Spiderman! You gotta help me!" Ashfur gasped, eyes wide with terror.

"Don't call me that, and what's up?" Spiderleg grumbled, looking at the coffee stains in his fur.

"Jayfeather! He won't leave me alone! All day and all night! There's no escape!" Ashfur practically screamed. Then his eyes darted behind him. "AGH! HE'S COMING!"

"Agh?" Spiderleg mumbled, watching Ashfur run away.

Then Jayfeather trotted through the entrance, perfectly calm and happy. "Hey, Spiderman!"

"Hi... what did you do to Ashfur?" Spiderleg asked cautiously.

"N-o-thing!" Jayfeather smiled. "Just showing how annoy-oy-ing I can be-e!"

"Oooookay." Spiderleg leaned away. "I guess I'll be seeing you then..."

"S-e-e you!" Jayfeather skipped away, scarily happy.

"Maybe I've been working over time." Spiderleg grumbled to himself, once the medicine cat was gone.

...

Somewhere in camp...

...

"A little higher... no... a little lower... more to the right..." Cinderheart instructed, watching Lionblaze hang Christmas decorations. "Oh! Avoid that tree!"

"Stupid Hollyleaf and displaying her stupid pine trees." Lionblaze hissed, as he shuffled through the branches, hanging lights.

"I think they're nice." Cinderheart whispered kindly. "And you're decor is making them nicer."

"Me and loosing bets..." Lionblaze complained.

"A bet?" Cinderheart asked. "What bet?"

"Between me and Jayfeather. To see who was better at Halo. I thought I'd improved." Lionblaze winced.

"Oh. But you at least managed to kill him a few times, right?" Cinderheart murmured.

Lionblaze hesitated, making an expression somewhere between guilty, disgusted, and plain annoyed. "I'd prefer not to answer that."

...

In the North Pole...

...

Santa Claws sipped his coffee, glancing carelessly at a letter he chose randomly. Suddenly, the door banged open, and an elf-cat ran in. "Santa! Santa! You gotta read this!"

"What? Why?" He huffed. "That's your job."

"Yeah but the elf-cats don't know what to do with this one!" The elf-cat complained, handing Santa the note.

He glanced over it, muttering words at random. "Second time... Second Christmas... Would like a tree... make that a cotton tree... But want something more personal... Revenge? Kids these days... And uh, kill Ashfur... Still wants a tree... And get something for Fluffy." He looked back up at the elf-cat. "I don't see what the problem is."

The elf-cat let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm asking how we're suppose to kill Ashfur!"

"Oh, that? I'll just run him over with my sleigh on the way there. No biggie." Santa waved him off.

"Oooookay. If you say so." The elf-cat slowly backed away.

...

Meanwhile, on the lake...

...

"Carollers, attention!" Firestar shouted.

Behind him, almost the entire clan lined up in neat rows, a determined look on their faces. They were standing on the frozen lake, facing off against none other than, you guessed it, ShadowClan.

"We will not loose to you again, Blackstar!" Firestar bellowed, knowing he had an army behind him. "This is war!"

"We'll see about that!" Blackstar hissed. "ShadowClan, ATTACK!"

The two clans charged at each other, snarling, claws unsheathed. Suddenly everyone froze, mid leap, as a grey blur streaked by, screaming. Ashfur ran right between the two armies, not even taking notice. Everyone stared as he barrelled across the lake, a trail of smoke rising in his wake.

Only a few seconds later, Jayfeather came skipping by, oblivious to everyone as well. "Hey, Ashfur! Why you running? Hey! Hey, Ashfur! What's the matter? Hey! Heeeey! Ashfur! What's wrong?"

The two vanished into the distance, leaving the two clans to only look on. Then, as if given a silent command, unfroze, charging forward once again.

They collided. Splitting into pairs before starting to scream random Christmas songs in each other's faces. There was a lot of "JINGLE BELLS!" and "HE SEES YOU WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING!" and "FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!"

They didn't aim for pretty. This was war after all. The out of tune screams and screeches made flocks of birds flee from the territories. Finally, everyone collapsed, out of breath.

The casualties were many, and unfortunately ThunderClan lost, before the sheer strength of the ShadowClan carollers.

...

Back at camp...

...

"Mwuhahaha!" Bellowed Bob (Firestar's cousin, for those of you who can't remember).

Everyone screamed for no apparent reason, adding to the effect. They ran around camp in utter chaos, knocking over Christmas trees and destroying everything in close range.

The reason? Bob ruled all. Firestar had declared this donut day, and then ran away. In turn, he put Bob in charge. That lead to Bob stealing all the presents, and forming them into a sort of mound in the middle of camp, resembling the bone pile RiverClan once had, back in the good old days.

"Ha ha ha!" Bob laughed. "I will forever rule!"

Everyone screamed. Again.

"Oi, Flame Boy, get down here!" Whitewind called from the bottom of the present pile.

"Why?" Bob mocked.

"Cause I challenge you!" Whitewind growled.

"Ooooooh!" Instantly, a crowd gathered, chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Bob glanced at the she-cat, knowing he couldn't refuse. "What do you have in mind?"

...

Five minutes later...

...

"Dang it! Get back here!" Bob snarled, tilting his Wii controller.

Whitewind grinned. "Face it, Flame boy. You'll never win against me in Mario Cart!"

"No! Never! I will- I will win!" Bob bellowed, rapidly pressing buttons on the controller.

_Beep. Beep. Bloop._

"Did you just die?" Cackled Whitewing.

Bob didn't answer.

...

That night...

...

Ashfur ran. But no matter where he went, Jayfeather was always there. Always, always, always, always, always...

Then there was a red blur, streaking through the woods, straight towards him. It looked to be pulled by horned furry creatures; Reinbunnies. He didn't even have time to process this, before it ran over him.

...

"Did we get him?" Santa called.

"Aye, Captain." The small elf-cat mumbled, looking behind the sleigh. "I think you nailed him."

"Ah ho ho ho! It's been too long since I've had such fun!" Santa bellowed. "We'll have to take requests like this more often!"

"Yeah..." The elf-cat muttered.

...

Jayfeather skidded to a stop, looking at Ashfur's lifeless body, which had tire marks on it, from getting run over.

"Oh no..." He mumbled. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

...

In StarClan...

...

"Ugh, finally. Peace and quiet." Ashfur whispered, sinking into the soft grass.

"Umm... you just died. Shouldn't you be worried or concerned or at least less relaxed?" Yellowfang asked.

"Yeah, no. After how much Jayfeather kept bugging me? This is better than I could ever hope for." Ashfur sighed.

Yellowfang winced. "Umm, yeah, about that. You see, Jayfeather can-"

"HEY ASHFUR! HEY! HEY ASHFUR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASHFUR? HEY! ASHFUR, HEY! WHATCHA DOING? HEY ASHFUR!" Jayfeather materialized beside them, grinning like a mad cat.

"Yeah... that." Yellowfang finished.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashfur shrieked, taking off across the endless territory of StarClan.

...

And so, that morning...

...

Jayfeather left his bedroom, and strolled into the living room, which looked like the Christmas fairy had puked all over. "Hey guys." He greeted his parents and siblings.

"Morning." Lionblaze waved him over. "Sleep well?"

Jayfeather grinned. "Better than you could ever imagine."

"Painappuru o shitaidesu ka?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Jayfeather answered, sitting down on the sofa.

"Present time!" Brambleclaw shouted, more excited than any of them.

"Okay dokey!" Hollyleaf handed each of them their present from Santa Claws.

In five seconds flat, the wrapping was torn away, faster than anyone could see.

"TREE!" Was all that came from Hollyleaf.

"TURKEY!" Shouted Brambleclaw, smelling it before he even opened it. He stuffed the entire thing in his mouth, wrapping and all.

Squirrelflight started saying several different things, all of which were too fast to be understood. In the end she pulled out a puppy, which barked, before begging to chase Fluffy around the house.

"Santa gave a cat a dog," Jayfeather muttered. "Nice.

"I got sunglasses," Lionblaze announced. "Brother, what'd you get?"

"The remote control exploding mouse I wanted." Jayfeather answered. "By the way, do you think Santa's teasing you?"

"No why?" Lionblaze asked.

"Lion**blaze**. Sunglasses. No? Never mind."

...

In Firestar's den...

...

"Honey, please don't cry." Sandstorm pleaded, wearing her new cooking apron.

"But, Santa... he gave me..." Firestar chocked, holding up a stocking full of coal, and a note that read: _Sucks for you!_

"Well, you did attack him last year..." Sandstorm ventured.

"I didn't mean to!" Firestar protested. "It was an accident!"

"Sure it was..." Sandstorm murmured.

...

"Now that's just cruel." Spiderleg muttered, looking at the special edition Spiderman comic book Santa gave him. "I keep telling him I like Batman."

...

In ShadowClan...

...

"No... way..." Blackstar stared at the special, one-of-a-kind my little pony doll he got. "OH MY MOUSE! OH MY MOUSE! OH MY MOUSE!"

In a flash, the entire clan had gathered, staring in awe and jealousy at the pony. "I got a death ray..." Tawnypelt muttered. "If anyone cares..."

...

In WindClan...

...

"Soooooo... anyone wanna race?" Onestar asked. Everyone looked at their brand new scooters. Most were too busy trying to figure out if Santa was making fun of them.

...

In RiverClan...

...

Everyone sat at the edge of the river, trying out their new fishing poles. "I don't know..." Mistyfoot murmured. "This somehow doesn't feel right."

...

In the Tribe of Rushing Water...

...

The whole tribe cowered in fear, as the robot they named Fred-2, roamed around, spouting random threats like "#%&amp;^456%%&amp;!)$#" Which in a rough translation, meant go jump off a cliff.

...

And last of all, in BloodClan

...

"No. Bloody. Way!" Scourge held up his new dart gun. "Sweet! Now how do you fire this?" He accidently pulled the trigger.

BAM!

"Oh... Sorry, Bone." He smiled. "Umm... you won't kill me, right? I'm leader after all. Heh... heh heh."

...

Meanwhile, in the North Pole...

...

"Sir? Are you feeling okay?" An elf-cat whimpered.

"Why, never better!" Bellowed Santa Claws. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm... it's just that you've been kinda mean this Christmas... and you did kill someone..." The elf-cat whispered.

"Ha! I was just having some fun! Tell me, did they figure out it was me yet?" Santa questioned, a twinkle in his eye.

"No sir, not yet." The elf-cat murmured. "They still haven't found the body."

"Good. If anyone asks, frame it on the Easter Bunny." Santa smiled, "Got it?"

"Yes sir." The elf-cat whispered, and left the room.

"Ho, ho, ho." Santa stroked his beard. "My, what an interesting year this will be..."

**Squirrelflight translation; "Want a pineapple?"**

**Okay, so this is only a wee bit late. I apologize. Anyway, because this took me so long, I'm afraid the next chapter might be a bit delayed as well, but I'll post it... uh... within the window of New Year. Anyway, hope you like it just as much as the first one. I can't wait for a whole nother year of holidays, warrior cats style!**

**And just a reminder, the vote for which day the Birthday chapter should be posted on has now started. Please vote by reviewing. First come first serve.**

**Next Chapter-**

**Coming New Years**

**(probably)**


	2. Star Wars Day

**Review Questions-**

**To Skeleton Rose; Question; **Can you add in Ivypool and Dovewing? (And possibly JayXBriar and IvyXBreeze?)

**Answer;** Yep. Ivypool and Dovewing will come in later. I'm more or less following the plot line of the books. And maybe I'll do some shipping. Not huge on the romance though.

**Guest; Question; **Where is chapter 2?!

**Answer; **Chapter 2 is right here!

**Jem56; Question; **WHERE IS THE NEW YEARS CHAPTER?! IT'S ALMOST VALATINES DAY!

**Answer;** Don't panic! New Years is coming soon! Really soon. Hopefully within the next few weeks.

**Cinderblaze380; Question; **WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER *explodes*

**Answer;** RIGHT HERE

**Redfeather; Question; **Hi! I want to ask if u are excepting OCs and if u are can u add her?

**Answer;** Uh, maybe. Can't make promises but I'll try.

**...**

**Character reference for the chapter**

**Darth Vader = Scourge**

**Han Solo = Greystripe**

**Luke Skywalker = Firestar**

**Princess Leia = Sandstorm**

**R2-D2 = Jayfeather**

**C3PO = Lionblaze**

**Chewbacca = Brambleclaw**

**Sith Lord = Hollyleaf**

**Star Wars Day**

The doors slid open, and a cloaked feline strode in, a hidden smoke machine adding to the affect. "Master," he bowed before a figure clad in even more black.

The chair in front of him swung around, the master smiling evilly. "Little Vady, welcome back."

Little 'Vady' shot him a glare, his voice barely controlled, shaking with violent intent. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sith Lord... I'M NOT LITTLE! AND MY NAME IS DARTH VADER, NOT IN ANY WAY VADY!"

The master shrugged, "Stubby wubby got a problem?" Then the Sith Lord grinned, paw extending and cool lightning magic stuff shooting out. "Wittle Vady wanna get electrocuted?"

Wittle Vady growled, but managed to control his anger, "Master, is there a reason for you summoning me?"

"Besides to watch the cool effect of you walking in?" The Sith swung around in her chair, "I mean seriously, how much to you pay those people to follow you around, playing music and activating the smoke machine?"

"Two squirrels an hour," Darth Vader grumbled, "But that's not important. Like I said, what do you want?"

"Someone is trying to blow up the Death Star again," Sith said dismissively.

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious? We just got a new one."

The Sith Lord sighed, twirling around in her chair, "I know right? Maybe I should stop installing a self destruct button."

Vader stared, "That was you?"

Sith shrugged. "Does it look like I have anything better to do? Now go. Shoo shoo. You have a couple of intruders to, quote, unquote, 'air strangle'."

"It's called chocking them with the force," Darth hissed before trudging out of the room, epic music and smoke following him out.

...

"This is soooo cool!" Shouted Luke, rubbing an orange paw against the side of the air duct. "I can't believe they built another Death Star! These things are soooo much fun to destroy!"

Behind him Han Solo grinned, "I know, it's been like, what? A month since the last one? How do they even make these that fast?"

"Why do they keep putting self destruct buttons on them?" Leia muttered to herself, ignored by the two boys.

"Hey, R2-D2, how's it going out there, bud?" Luke asked into his communicator.

"Oh, I'm just dandy here. What do you think? I am in plain sight! There is literally a pile of enemies at my paws!" Came a screeching voice from the other side.

"Cut!" A voice called, and the cameras stopped rolling, while the lights turned on. A very irritated directer marched over, snatching the communicator away from Firestar. "Jayfeather! For the hundredth time! You are playing the part of a robot! You do not speak. You beep in an annoying way!"

"Well then, BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Jayfeather screeched at the top of his lungs over the communicator, making the director shriek like a little kit. "That better?"

"I'm going to go deaf before we finish filming this," Firestar muttered, shuffling back down the vent to his original position as they prepared to restart the scene.

"And... Action!" A crew member called when everyone was back in their places. They filmed Luke, Han, and Leia talking once again, before returning to the part with R2-D2.

"Hey, R2-D2, how is it going out there, bud?" Luke asked into his com.

This time various assortments of sarcastic sounding beeps and bloops came over the mic.

"That's good," Luke replied, clicking off the com, having no idea what the robot actually said.

"Master," Yet another robot voice reverberated from his communicator. "We've run into some trouble. The giant fluffy looking teddy bear thing got into the ice cream stash. And he won't share!"

Luke inwardly sighed. "You don't have a mouth, C3PO. You can't eat the ice cream anyway."

"I know, but it's not _fair_!" Drawled the whiny voice.

"R2-D2, can you kindly tell your fellow robot to stop bugging us?" Luke growled.

"BEEEEEP BEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!" Came the screeching reply.

For a few seconds, it was silent. Then C3PO started crying. "He's mean. I know you can't understand, but in robot language he told me to-"

Luke turned off his communicator. He shuffled a few more metres through the vent, before finally coming to an opening. He paused for a second, narrowing his eyes but seeing no one.

"Okay, here's the plan," he turned to look at his companions. "Hammy, you cover me. Make sure to make lots of_ pew pew_ noises at the enemy. Leia... You don't suppose you can take the garbage monster, do you? They always have one."

"Oh no," Leia narrowed her eyes. "Not again. Whacking spiders for you two is quite enough. Kill your own freaking garbage monster."

"B-But LeLe! Please!" Both Luke and Han Solo begged.

"No. And I'm tired of crawling through vents," She shoved her way past the two boys, dropping through the opening into the hallway. There were several screams, followed by gunfire. Then silence.

Both boys looked at each other, then back at the opening. No one moved.

...

Leia sighed, trudging through the hallways, a pistol in one hand, a half dead garbage monster in the other. Apparently they did have one on every Death Star.

Her hair was out of their usual twin buns, and instead was pulled back in a messy ponytail down her back. She's switched her white dress for camouflage and army boots, dirt streaks staining her cheeks.

She happened to glance down another passage, stopping as she spotted R2-D2 sitting with a grumpy expression in a pile of guards. "Hey," She greeted him, shooting another guard with a nerf gun as she passed. "You didn't happen to know how to blow up the Star, did you?"

R2-D2 sighed, not even glancing her way. "I've been staring at the self destruct button for half an hour now."

Leia gave him a quizzical look. "Don't you normally beep and squeal? And um, aren't you blind?"

The robot glared in her direction, "Not after I threatened the director. And I've got robot optical sensors, so I'm good."

"Ah," She nodded in understanding, coming over to stand beside him. Both looked at the giant red button on the opposite wall, labelled _self destruct button_.

After about thirty seconds, Leia sighed, already bored. "I'm gonna go shoot some more stuff. You have fun."

"Uh-huh." R2-D2 grumbled, glaring at the button.

...

"Where the cherry apple tart, is that total annihilation button?" Luke grumbled as he and Han Solo made their way down the hall.

"Is that it?" Han pointed down one of the halls, that was filled with unconscious troopers. Standing among them was one very unimpressed R2-D2, glaring at a button on the other wall.

"Nah. It's gotta be more obvious than that. Like some weak spot we've gotta shoot using a space ship with a hundred enemies on our tail." Luke muttered.

"Okay," Solo didn't question it.

They passed C3PO and Chewbacca, who were currently duelling each other in a slap fight over the last tub of ice cream.

Suddenly, the door ahead of them slid open, and epic music began to play. Somewhere a smoke machine was fired up, as a masked figure strode in.

"Darth Vader!" They gasped in union. Chewy and C3PO came over to see what was happening.

"You're shorter than I remember," Han Solo suddenly stated.

Darthy glared at him. Then he raised his paw, and suddenly Han started chocking.

"Stop it!" Luke cried, "Daddy! Don't be mean to my friends!"

Darth Vader glared at him. "I am _not_ your father."

Luke stared. "W-What... No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Leia ran up, "What's happening? What's going on? Wha-" Then she say Darth Vader. "Father?!"

Vader glared. "I am _**not**_ your-"

"Hey guys," R2-D2 drawled, coming over. "I pushed the self destruct button. We literally have less than thirty second to get out before we're toast," He deadpanned.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?!" Vader screeched. "You did not just destroy the Death Star, again!"

"What's your problem?" R2-D2 grumbled, while everyone inched towards the exit. "Just make another."

"LIGHTNING ATTACK!" The Sith Lord suddenly screeched, appearing into existence. Blue magic stuff shot from her hands.

Everyone screamed and ducked for cover, except for R2-D2, who faced it head on. "You didn't think I was a mere mortal, did you?" He challenged, absorbing the blow into his paws. He hugged his chest, as the energy settling around his heart. His blind eyes glared at her. "I am the Chosen One."

Suddenly he released the energy, firing it back at her. She deflected it back at him, and suddenly it was a battle of wills. The Sith Lord faltered. "No..." She whispered. "No it can't be!"

"Yes, it can," R2-D2 growled. "I was never blind, you fool! I can feel the universe moving around me. I can see time tick by, feel space unravel. I was Chosen. How do you, a mere Sith Lord, expect to defeat me?!"

"No... Spare me please! I'll do anything you say!" The Sith Lord begged.

R2-D2's eyes began to glow completely blue, and pure raw power radiated from his body. He lifted off the ground, hovering several inches for effect. A strong wind shot outward, causing everyone to fall to the ground.

Somehow, the Sith Lord managed to keep the lightning from killing her, but it took all her strength.

Most would think this could not get any more epic. Except it did. The Death Star exploded around them. A loud blast, followed by a wave of pure energy that annihilated every planet in it's path.

Somehow, everyone survived, encased in a glowing forcefield created by the Chosen One. They watched from inside the blue sphere, as each twinkling light slowly went out as the blast wave hit it. Soon, there was nothing but empty black space, void of any planet.

"I see everything," R2-D2 whispered. "I can feel the heartbeats of the worlds. I see them all dying. And yet with a flick of a paw, I can bring them all back."

Suddenly, they all saw the past. They saw the Death Star like it was moments before. They saw themselves facing each other. Then the Death Star deconstructed itself.

It was space for a while, before and explosion formed another Death Star taken apart as well. This went on and on. An endless cycle.

Everyone watched in awe, as the galaxy changed around them. Centuries must have passed, but they all realized time was meaningless. Everything was meaningless.

"This is how I see things," R2-D2 continued. "Meaningless. Like staring at that self destruct button for an hour while you guys got to eat ice cream. Not fair."

"We'll give you ice cream," The Sith Lord promised, "Just return us to our time! Let us all survive the explosion!"

"Promise?" R2-D2 questioned.

Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Fine." He snapped his claws, and suddenly they were back in their correct time. The Death Star exploded, but they were all in escape pods gliding away, and the destructive wave created wasn't nearly as big as it should have been.

"I can't believe we lived through that!" Luke cheered gleefully.

"Uh-huh," R2-D2 mumbled, happily eating a tub of ice cream.

"By the way, I don't remember that being on the script," Greystripe commented, as the filming stopped and the lights turned on. They all left the escape pods, stepping off the set where they were swarmed by crew members.

"Well I, you know, wanted to add lib, keep things interesting," Jayfeather told them. "Besides that I also tied up the director and stuffed him in a closet, so he didn't have anything to say about it."

Lionblaze shrugged. "Fair enough. By the way, can you really see the universe?"

Jayfeather looked at him, "I see everything. Isn't that obvious?"

Then he strolled away, before smacking into a post.

Lionblaze decided not to comment. Instead he nibbled on ice cream happy to be alive.

Scourge stormed by, taking off his helmet and complaining about how he wasn't that short. Several cats trailed behind him, playing music and activating a smoke machine.

"I freak'n hate Star Wars," Sandstorm grumbled, before she was pelted with mini lightsabers.

**A/N; I'm baaaaack. It's been a long time, my friends. I don't know why, but I really wanted the Star Wars chapter to be posted on time. Anyway, this has nothing to do with the plot line of Warrior Holidays 2. Well, except for Jayfeather's seeing everything. That might pop up later. This was more of my way of saying that my four months of silence might be coming to an end. Emphasis on the 'might'.**

** For today's news, the New Years chapter is actually pretty close to done. I'll be sticking to shorter chapters for now until I can get back into the groove of things.**

** I just want to say thanks to all of you who commented, demanding updates. I cannot tell you just how inspirational and motivating it is. I'm hoping the New Years chapter will be posted sometime in the next few weeks. Hopefully.**

** Quick update on all that's happening with my other stories;**

** The Fallen- Next chapter should be posted soon. Hopefully by the end of the month.**

** Imprisoned Soul- Excalibur's personality was giving me a headache. I will still be continuing it. However, it's not top priority right now. Hoping to work on it over summer.**

** Heads up that I'm planning to rewrite Beyond the Stars and delete the old one. More sorrow, more awesomeness, more death, all that jazz. Will give a notice before I do so. That won't be until I've finished some story or another.**

** Anyway, that's all for now. Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to continue writing WH2. Looking for inspiration and ideas for future chapters. Can't thank you enough for all the support, and hope to see you all again! Bye-bye!**


End file.
